Atarashī Ashita
by DemonSatan
Summary: Add has been chasing Eve for a while after joining the El Search Party on their journeys. However, Elesis has been acting a bit odd towards Add. She might enter Add's life sooner than he thinks. Add has been trying to stay clear of her, but how long can he avoid the girl that makes his skin crawl? Add x Elesis short story, Atarashī Ashita (New Tomorrow)!
1. Chapter 1: Elesis's Other Side

_**Chapter 1: Elesis's Other Side**_

—He is done.

* * *

><p>His master plan to draw Eve into him so he can finally require the data he wanted.<p>

Add laid his back against a tree in the El forest, with his notebook in his hands, writing.

"Alright... I got it this time."

He failed several times to get close enough to Eve to steal her data core, and she always fought back.

Not to mention, Elsword is always with her to protect her.

It infuriates him that his plans has failed him too many times because of someone getting in the way.

Today, he will make another move.

However...

* * *

><p>"Add."<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

Add look up from his notebook to see Elesis in front of him.

He flings his arms and shows a surprised, but shocked, look on his face as he drops his notebook.

Add did not like being near Elesis.

He doesn't want to get involved with her for one milo factor.

She was a fearsome, yet highly, deadly opponent for Add to handle.

Compared to the rest of the El Search Party, Elesis was always a serious and guarded person, which Add always had to be careful around.

"Why so surprised?"

Add looked away and answered in a annoyed tone.

"You just interfered with my work so it frightened me when you came out of the blue."

Elesis looked at him with confusion and looked at the ground to see his notebook.

She picked up.

* * *

><p>"Ah-"<p>

Add quickly snatched it away from her.

"That's not something you should touch."

"I was only trying to help, Add."

Elesis gave out a sigh and looked at him.

Add avoided eye contact with her.

"What was it that you needed anyway?"

"Everyone is going to Bethma soon. So pack your things because we have to move to the next town to find the El Stone."

"Alright."

"..."

"..."

"...Add."

"What?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Who said that I had to?"

_Why is she pestering me? I wish she'd leave already._

"Now, can you leave me be so I can finish up here?"

"...Alright. I'll see you with everyone later."

Elesis turned around and walked away.

Add just gave a deep sigh of relief.

"What's up with her? She's been talking to me more often lately. At this rate, I won't be able to retrieve Eve's data. I need to focus and get to work."

As Add finished his thought, he headed back to the El Cabin where everyone was inside.

Elsword looked up from his bag.

"Yo Add. Did my sister tell you where we're heading next?"

"Yeah, I got it. No need for anymore information. I'll pack right now."

* * *

><p>He headed toward his room to see Elesis sitting on his bed.<p>

_What the-?!_

"Hey, what you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to speak with you."

"Can it wait? I have to pack right now."

Add reaches towards his drawers and puts his extra pair of clothes and his notebook into his bag.

While Add was packing, Elesis walked toward the door and locked it.

He turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You finally looked at me."

"Huh? What does that have to do with you locking the freaking door?"

"Add-"

Elesis lays against the door and speaks.

"-What do you think of me?"

"Hah? What does this have to do with anything? Look-"

* * *

><p>"I like you, Add."<p>

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

_What?_

Add just stood there, staring at her.

A long silence took over the room, as both of them said nothing.

_Did I hear that correctly? What did I eat this morning? Did I just hear what I think I heard? Or is my mind messing with me right now?_

He blinks his eyes to get out of the trance of being dumbfounded and tried to speak.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you correctly."

Elesis looked away from his gaze and repeated herself with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I said I like you."

"..."

Add had no reply.

He had no reply other than the thought that a typhoon was heading his way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's<strong>__** Note:**_ I have to use Horizontal lines for spacing, so please don't be too bothered by it. Every time I tried to double space and save, it is always removed. I hope you enjoy reading the story regardless! Make sure to write a review and let me know how you liked it! It is sort of rushed though, I will admit that... (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Nether the less, this is how I imagined them to be like! For now, please follow me and see future stories!


	2. Chapter 2: His Reply

_**Chapter 2: His Reply**_

Everyone arrived at Bethma.

The El Search Party splitted up to ask people questions about Wally's whereabouts and if they knew anything about the El Stone.

* * *

><p>While they did that... Elesis was thinking to herself as she walked around.<p>

_He hasn't said anything to me since I've confessed... Was it really worth telling him now? He probably doesn't even believe me to begin with... Ahhh! Why did I blurt it out loud?! Why is he such an idiot?! But he always refuses to even look at me!... Am I really that hard to talk to..?_

* * *

><p>As Elesis walked around, deep in thought, Add was sitting on the rooftop of one of the Bethma buildings. Looking out at the horizon of the mountains, he thought to himself about Elesis's confession.<p>

_...Did she really meant what she said? I mean, she didn't look like she was joking, but Elesis of all people. Why would _she _be interested in someone who already has an eye on someone else? Well, sure, I love Eve because she is a fascinating specimen I've ever seen of the nasods, but I mean..._

Add laid on his back, sighing deeply with his arms behind his head.

"... What a troublesome women."

Add laid there for almost the whole day while the rest of the El Search Party asked questions.

* * *

><p>In the end, they all met up and decided to stay at a hotel building in Bethma for the night.<p>

As Elsword, Chung, and Raven checked in for everyone, Aisha, Rena, and Eve noticed Add and Elesis were trying to keep their distance away from each other while avoiding eye contact.

Aisha spoke to Rena and Eve, whispering.

"Did something happen between those two?"

Rena replied.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's something we should meddle in."

Eve agreed with Rena.

"Affirmative. It's none of our business."

"But will they be ok? I'm worried this will affect them and the search of the El Stone."

Rena thought for a moment and then spoke again, smiling.

"It'll be fine, Aisha. I'm sure they'll be able to resolve their problem soon. It'll just take some time."

"Nn... Alright, but I'll butt in if I have to, to knock some sense into both of them!"

Eve sneaked up behind Aisha with her usual poker face as she lifted her hand slowly, implying she would slap the sense into them.

"I got that covered, Aisha."

Aisha turned around with a worried and terrified expression.

"Yeah... Eve, you might want to go easy with that."

* * *

><p>While the guys were finished, Elsword gave everyone the room keys to their individual rooms.<p>

"We'll rest for tonight and search again tomorrow. Make sure you guys sleep well, alright?"

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms.

Although...

"..."

"..."

Elesis and Add's rooms were across the hall from each other as they were standing in front of their doors, in silence.

Add thought to himself as he tried to put his key into the door lock.

_Could this be any more awkward? Did our rooms had to be near each other? It's like someone setted this up, even though it's just coincidence._

* * *

><p>Elesis tried to put her key into her lock as well but she froze in place.<p>

_What should I do? Should I say something..?... But... He still hasn't answered to my confession..._

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

Add thought to himself to whether he should enter his room or turn to look at her.

_What should I do? We're just standing here... It's up to me to make a choice to go for it or run._

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

_Go for it, you freaking dumbass. I need to answer or this will never be settled. _

"...Elesis."

"!... Yes, Add?"

He turns around to face her and notices Elesis was waiting for him to look at her.

He gazed upon her and spoke.

"I... I think you're a fearsome women. I'd never know how to act or feel about you. What you told me yesterday, I honestly never expected it. Especially from you. You always seemed like a girl who didn't need anyone to help you, but..."

"...But..?"

Elesis looked up at him.

Add could see it in her eyes that she was about to fall into tears.

"... I thought about it all day. You honestly drive me freaking nuts. It irritates me. I've never thought long and hard about a simple confession before, but I..."

Add tried to get his breathing together before his lungs would almost collapse on him from trying to answer her.

* * *

><p>"I like you too."<p>

* * *

><p>Elesis's eyes widened, but then calmed as tears start to fall down her cheeks.<p>

"Now- Can you please stop crying? It's honestly making me uncomfortable to see someone cry right in front of me."

"I-I'm... just happy..."

"..."

Add walked closer to wipe her tears with his hands.

"You're such a troublesome women, you know that?"

Elesis just smiled softly as she cried, muffling her voice.

Add wiped her tears, trying to comfort her, even though he was new to comfort anyone.

It was only the beginning of their new relationship, as both of them fainted away from thinking of nothing else but comforting each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ I have to use Horizontal lines for spacing, so please don't be too bothered by it. Every time I tried to double space and save, it is always removed. I hope you enjoy reading the story regardless! Make sure to write a review and let me know how you liked it! It is sort of rushed though, I will admit that... (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Nether the less, this is how I imagined them to be like! Sorry if I cutted it short since I got other major stories to work on! ;; For now, please follow me and see future stories!


End file.
